


You're Not Wrong | Tony Stark x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Civil War, F/M, Feels, I Love You, Oh Tony, People just don't understand you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in pain, and no one seems to understand that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Wrong | Tony Stark x Reader |

You leaned against the wall, looking through the glass and inside the high-tech lab. You moved your fingers through your hair and you sighed, your free hand coming to rest on your hip.

He'd been in there for days. Working, drinking, and occasionally sleeping.

He was hurting for so many reasons, and he shouldn't have been. He blamed himself for so much, carried all the weight on his shoulders for no reason whatsoever.

It was destructive and heartbreaking.

You'd been married to Tony Stark for the better of fifteen years, and you'd been together through many ups and downs.

Key word: together.

But this was easily the worst thing he'd ever gone through. And he refused to let you in.

Literally.

He'd disabled your lab code for the first time ever. Out of all the fights you'd had, there'd been times that one of you left whatever house you were currently staying in, or one of you slept in another room or went out to a bar, and one time Tony even flew all the way out to New York from California.

To talk to Steve.

The man who he didn't often get along with, but could trust with even the deepest of his problems. It was a complex friendship that required a lot of work, but it meant a lot to Tony. He couldn't think of anyone else who would wake up at four in the morning to carry a completely drunk Tony home, where his wife was worried out of her mind, and then brought said billionaire to his apartment for the rest of the day and following night because said wife of billionaire was beyond pissed off at the man.

But he'd never disabled your code. Not once in the entire time you knew him, even before you were romantically involved.

"Don't let him kill himself, J." You said as you turned around, going upstairs to slide on your shoes and grab your purse and car keys.

The AI didn't respond, he hadn't been verbal for the last week unless you absolutely required it, but you knew he understood your message loud and clear.

You took your favorite Audi and drove to Steve's apartment complex, your heart pounding the entire time. You were angry at him, beyond that, but at the same time you felt nothing but compassion for him.

He and your husband hadn't gotten along all the time, but that wasn't the same for you and Steve. You were comfortable and close enough for Tony to be induced in a few jealous lab binges and drunken confessions of how he was afraid of losing you to Spangles, who ultimately deserved you more than Tony ever could or would.

You thought you'd driven it home to him that you didn't want Steve or anyone else, for that matter, but then months would pass and the cycle would repeat. It was hard on him and it was hard on you, but deep down you knew that he knew just how much you loved him. He just saw it as giving you an out in case you wanted or needed one.

You'd never take it.

You knocked on the door and mere seconds later you were met with Steve's familiar baby blues looking down at you. His face was filled with surprise.

"(Name)? What're you doing here?" He asked, though not in a way that hinted he didn't enjoy the surprise.

"We need to talk." You said without any preamble.

He nodded and moved out of the way, allowing you to slide inside. He looked around before closing the door and following you into his living room. He sat in his usual armchair and rested his forearms on his knees, looking at you with a soft expression as you sat at the edge of the couch across from him, one leg over the other.

You were in a no bullshit mood, he took it.

"What's on your mind, (Name)?" Steve asked kindly.

"Well for starters, my husband has locked me and everyone else in the world away."

"He'll come around. He always does."

"He disabled every code he's ever given me. I literally cannot reach him. He's never done that in the twenty years I've known him."

Steve remained silent, his hands clasped together as he looked down at his carpeted flooring.

"Tony is hurt, Steve."

"And you don't think I am? You think Bucky isn't?" He said suddenly, forcefully.

"Frankly I don't give a damn. All that matters to me right now is my husband. You know why he's sat in that lab of his for days and days now?"

"Because he learned what happened."

"No. Because of you. I won't deny that he was being a complete ass and he definitely needed to be put in his place, but not by you. That's what a wife is good for."

"He called my best friend-"

"Was he wrong?"

"Yes-"

"Really? So Tony's parents weren't murdered at the hands of-"

"No! That was… the Soldier, not Bucky!" He said, raising his voice.

You narrowed your eyes slightly, "And you think Tony was able to rationalize that on his own at that moment? This is Tony Stark in question, an erratic, ego-centric diva that operates on his emotions. Of course Tony wouldn't give two shits about the specifics!"

"Doesn't justify what he said."

You set your jaw and curled your hands into fists, doing your best to not reach over and give the man a fiery backhand.

"Those were his parents. How can you have absolutely no sympathy for him? He was so young when he lost them. It fucked up his entire life, Steve!"

"I understand that. But Bucky wasn't Bucky back then. It was Hydra and their weapon they made with Bucky's body, not James Buchanan Barnes. Tony overreacted-"

You snapped. Before you could even register anything else, you reached across the coffee table and slapped the super-soldier, his cheek bright red. You stood up angrily, tears in yours eyes.

"You go ahead and keep making it seem like it's okay just because it wasn't really Bucky, but instead the Soldier. I can't stop you. But don't you dare say _to me_ that my husband is wrong for how he feels. Don't you fucking dare try and insinuate that shit, Rogers!"

You adjusted your purse on your shoulder and stood up straight, looking past Steve to see Bucky standing there, his long brown hair in a man-bun and his face shaved. You looked into those blue eyes and said nothing.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"You damn sure better be."

And with that you turned on your heel, stilettos clicking. Bucky waited until they were out of earshot before sitting on the couch where you were, looking at his best friend with a rather harsh glare.

"The hell's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean-"

"The guy's got every right to hate me!"

"Buck-"

"Yeah, yeah, it wasn't me. I know that, and so do you."

"Stark-"

"Has gone through his life thinking his parents died in a simple car crash, until he finds out that me, your best friend, killed them. So not only did his parents die a more horrible death than what he thought, turns out that his friend's best friend did it. And you expect him to be all passive and okay with things because of the truth?"

"Bucky-"

"Don't even get me started on the way you spoke to his wife. If your mom was here, she'd have kicked your ass into next week."

"I know." Steve said quietly.

"She loves him, clearly. She's worried about him and she came to ask for your help before you went and pissed her off."

"And how would I help?"

"Talk to the man. He's as unstable as I am, Steve. Can't blame him. So I dunno why you do."

"I don't blame him." Steve said quietly.

"You sure as hell act like it. Come on, Steve. Let him be angry at me. Let him hate me. Once it's all out of his system he'll start to understand. I'm not expecting forgiveness but it wouldn't be a bad thing. I feel guilty, pal. Nothin' you say is gonna stop that either."

"Bucky..."

"Steve, I understand you wanna defend me. That's all I've ever done for you. But this isn't as simple as you getting your ass kicked in an alley up in Brooklyn. This is the murder of his parents."

Steve groaned and wiped a hand down his face, "God dammit…"

Bucky snickered, "Leave the big guy out of it; you're the one that fucked yourself sideways."

"I know…" Steve sighed, "Thank you, Buck."

"Don't thank me. Get your keys and get the hell outta here, punk."

xXx

"Jarvis, please let me in there."

"Mr. Stark has explicitly stated no one is to enter the lab under my authority."

"You know this isn't healthy, Jarvis." You whispered.

"I am aware, Mrs. Stark. However, I cannot undermine my protocols."

"And if they were… overwritten?" You hinted slyly.

Jarvis took a minute to deliberate, "I would have no control for a few moments."

You smirked, "Get to it, J."

You grinned as the keypad for your passcode appeared on the glass, and you nearly screamed when the door opened. You stepped inside quickly and turned off the loud music, Steven Tyler's voice practically in your ear.

Tony perked up from his bench, "Jarvis, why'd you- No, scratch that, why did you let my wife in?" He said upon seeing you stepping closer him, carefully maneuvering over pieces of scrap metal.

"My protocols were overwritten, sir."

Tony shot you a glare and went back to his work, "Go away."

"Like hell I'm going away! This is ridiculous, Tony."

"What is?" He said, slamming his tools down on the metal table and looking at you with a harsh glare with those big brown eyes you loved. "Tell me, how is what I'm doing ridiculous?"

"You've been in here for two weeks. You hardly eat, you barely sleep, and I could tell from the second the fucking door opened you haven't showered since you came in here. Tony, I don't care if you shut the world out. But baby…" You shook your head and bit your bottom lip, "Don't shut me out."

He swallowed thickly, "I'm fine."

"If that's true then you'll take a shower and have dinner with me."

Desperate to prove to you he was fine, the man stood, shutting everything down and following you out of the lab. You held your nose and pointed to the bedroom, making sure he was in the bathroom and the door was shut before you dared to try and breathe in.

You walked further into your bedroom and sat down at the edge of your bed, undoing your stilettos and placing them in your closet where they belonged. You traded your elegant black shirt for one of Tony's Black Sabbath t-shirts and smoothed out your dark blue skinny jeans, clipping your hair in a flowy ponytail afterwards.

You ordered takeout and sat down on your bed, legs curled up underneath you on the bed. You watched as your husband walked out of the bathroom, steam flowing out behind him and only a black towel surrounding his waist.

You smiled, "There's my handsome man."

He chuckled lightly and moved onto the bed next to you, kissing you, his lips faintly tasting of mint. You smiled against his mouth and placed your hand at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He moved his mouth from yours and to your cheek, jaw, then neck.

You chuckled, "See what happens when you leave the lab? You get human contact."

He snickered against your neck and pulled away, "I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

You cupped his cheek and ran your thumb under his eye, "It's okay, baby."

He took your free hand and held it in both of his, "It's not. I can shut out the team, or what's left of it anyway, I can shut out Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey, but I can't shut you out. You know me best and you mean everything to me."

You smiled softly, "Damn straight."

He smacked another kiss on your lips and pulled himself off of the bed to head inside the closet, shrugging on a pair of basketball shorts and a black tank top. He gently pulled you off of the bed and into his arms, hiding his face in the crook of your neck.

"I love you." You whispered, "And I understand why you didn't want anyone around, especially after I went and talked to Steve today."

"You went to see Rogers?" He growled.

"Yes. I was hoping to talk to him and try and mediate this rift between you two, but he just pissed me off."

Tony chuckled, "Bitch slap from Hell come into play?"

"Definitely."

Tony hissed, "I'd feel bad for him, but it takes a lot to get you worked up to that point."

You kissed his cheek, "I know." Your fingers moved through his hair and you pressed your body against his, "You're not wrong, baby. You have every right to be angry and he has no right to try and take that away. He's blinded by the fact that it's his best friend. Anyone else and he'd keep his damn mouth shut."

Tony was silent as you spoke to him, though he definitely held you closer to him. You kissed his cheek and ran the back of your fingers along his beard.

"I know it was hard to lose Maria, and even though you don't wanna say it, Howard dying hurt you too. He wasn't a good dad by any means, but I genuinely believe that he loved you. He just had his priorities messed up."

You heard him sniff, "All these years… I was at peace with their death. It was an accident, that's what I was told… Couldn't blame anyone for it, couldn't let my anger out on anyone..."

"And then everything changed…"* You mumbled, turning your head to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah… And I'm angry… Christ I'm angry, (Name)…"

"You have every single right to be. No matter what Steve says, no matter what anyone says, it's not your fault, and you are a victim here. Just because you're angry doesn't mean you're a bad man. You're not the bad guy Steve made you out to be. Just because he said something doesn't mean it's true. You didn't overreact, and you are allowed to hate Bucky. It's not exactly fair to Bucky right now, but it's natural. Steve said you were blaming the victim, Bucky, but then he turned around and did the same with you. He's a fucking hypocrite for that."

You glanced up as you saw a figure standing there, and you gut instinct was to hide this vulnerable side of your husband and beat the ever loving shit out of the other man, but instead you merely glared at him.

You pulled back and lifted Tony's face from your neck, wiping away his tears and kissing him.

"Looks like takeout came. Too bad the delivery guy's a prick."

Tony turned around, saw Steve, and immediately turned away to go sit on the balcony. You looked at Steve, who set down the takeout he'd taken from the actual delivery boy. You placed your hands on your hips.

"I regret nothing I said."

"I don't expect that of you." He said honestly.

"So why are you here? Come to make him feel worse?"

"Of course not. I just wanna talk to him is all. If you'll let me, please."

"Hurt him any farther, I'll slap your other cheek."

"Yes ma'am." He said quickly. "Thank you."

You picked up the bag that contained your dinner and stepped out of the bedroom.

"(Name)!"

You turned, "Yes?"

"Be civil."

You raised an eyebrow but shrugged after, "Whatever you say, Rogers."

Steve stepped out onto the balcony and you stepped into your kitchen, though you knew there were eyes on you. You inhaled deeply and opened up the cabinet, pulling out some plates and gazing over the breakfast bar afterwards.

"So. Hungry, or are you just gonna stand there?"

He looked up at you, his blue eyes indicating he'd been through a lot, though you already knew that. You picked up the bag and the plates, gesturing for him to follow you to the dining room.

He carefully sat down across from you, watching you pass him a plate and pick up the cartons of food from the bag.

"Help yourself, we always order way more than we eat. Force of habit after living with Steve and Thor for so long."

He was silent and still, and part of you wondered if that was habitual after so many years.

"I won't bite, you know."

"Na, but you'll sure as hell hit. You've got a mean swing, ma'am." He said, the right corner of his mouth picking up a bit.

You chuckled, "I didn't mean to lash out like that-"

"I understand. Steve's got a way with words that tend to lead to him getting his ass kicked."

You smiled lightly and opened up the small boxes, "I don't blame you, by the way. I know what happened, and in his subconscious, he knows that too. He's just reliving all of his grief right now is all."

"I understand. A lot of people were affected by what I did. Pierce wasn't wrong when he said I shaped the century."

You sighed, "I know it's hard on you, but just you wait. Once he's seeing clearly again, he'll be all over that arm of yours."

Bucky glanced at the metal limb, "Is that a reassurance or a threat?"

You laughed out loud. It was a beautiful laugh, Bucky noted. No wonder Stark had fallen so hard for you. Your presence was electric, whether you were slapping his best friend or offering him takeout. It was nice.

"Might be a bit of both, buddy. I don't know how long they plan on talking, so we might as well eat before it gets cold." You handed him a plastic fork and poured some rice on your plate, feeling comfortable with the soldier's presence. You'd expected him to be a bit more quiet, as most victims of certain trauma were, but he was fairly chatty.

It was actually quite lovely.

Long after you two finished eating and you were telling Bucky more about Tony, this time in the living room, Steve and your husband entered, both looking like a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. You smiled and stood with Bucky.

"So? We good now?" You asked.

"For the most part." Tony said. He took a deep breath before looking at the soldier beside you, "I realize that even though it was your body that murdered my parents, it wasn't your mind. Kinda like _Supernatural_ when someone is possessed-"

"Tony." Steve said, "Get to the point."

"Yeah, right, sure. Anyway. I'm still kinda, y'know, fucked up about that. Many nights will be spent with countless glasses of scotch-"

"You'll be having one glass."

"You heard the wife. Like I was saying, I'm gonna be pretty screwed up for a while, but I'll be alright. I don't hate you, don't particularly love you, but that could change. Just don't sleep with my wife, who, by the way, I know I only met because of what you- the Soldier, whatever, I don't get into specifics. Anyway. I only met her because Mom and Dad died. Otherwise there's no way my precious body would've stepped foot in that strip joint she worked at."

"I was the bartender." You clarified when the soldiers looked at you with raised eyebrows, a light smirk on Bucky's face.

"I do fully intend on completely removing that arm and upgrading it with my new Stark tech though. Because if anyone I'll end up seeing around is gonna have a metal arm, it better be my tech."

Bucky nodded at Tony, "Sounds reasonable."

"Glad we cleared all this up. So… not to sound rude, but-"

"He's evicting you." You said, preventing him from actually sounding rude.

He grinned and held his arms open for you, "My wife, gents. Making me sound nice for twenty years and counting."

"I'll need a raise in that case." You said dryly.

"Like you don't own all my credit cards."

You smirked and bid Steve and Bucky a good night and watched them leave, Tony's arms wrapping around your waist tightly. You leaned back into his embrace.

"You and Bucky will get along, I know it. He's a sassy little shit, just like you."

Tony chuckled and kissed your cheek, "I think things are gonna be okay. Not perfect, but okay."

You smiled and turned in your husband's arms, looping your arms around his neck and kissing him, "Things are gonna be just fine. I promise."

And Tony believed you. And you were right for a good three years…

Until Bucky lost control and the brainwashing Hydra had instilled in him took over his mind, causing him to try and fulfill the last mission Alexander Pierce had given him.

Kill Captain America.

They were at Avengers Tower, and Steve had grouped up with everyone to start a search for the man. Bucky managed to shut down Tony's trusty AI and sneak into the building, and he slunk back into the darkness, his gun at the ready.

And he'd have completed it, if it weren't for (Name) Stark coming down the hallway he was in. She screamed for her husband, but she was dead before she hit the ground.

Steve managed to track down Bucky with the help of Sam and Natasha two days later, but they'd never forget the fire in his eyes as he held his dead wife in his arms.

And that's when the war began.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm intrigued to see how they drive the aspect of Bucky being the one to kill Howard and Maria in Civil War. I really hope they don't just paint Tony the bad guy and instead make it an actual choice. I'm a bit nervous that it'll go that way, but I trust Marvel (and RDJ) enough to have faith it won't be that way. What do you guys think?
> 
> *... when the Fire Nation attacked.


End file.
